


Not actually the Devil himself

by Minana48



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :') PVE what PVE, AU, F/M, MercyReaper, Priest, Religious content that could be offensive, Succubus, forgive me daddy i have sinned LOL, mercykill - Freeform, might be dubcon?, one sided gency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minana48/pseuds/Minana48
Summary: No one will believe the boy, except for Gabriel. Not even the always righteous model Priest Jack. Gabriel takes matters into his own hands only to find help from the most unlikely of sources.A priest Gabe AU 'cause my kink :3c Also Succubus Angela :>





	Not actually the Devil himself

**Author's Note:**

> I've done NO research at all regarding A. priests and religion, B. Succubus mythology. I apologise in advance for the shitty writing LOL.

“Jack, this guy violated an innocent child! Are you really just going to ignore a frightened child and turn a blind eye to the terrors that this… this monster committed?”

“Gabe, please, you have to believe in David! We grew up together, that’s what, 20 years or so? I’m not saying the child lied, but maybe he mistook or misconstrued David trying to console him! Have more faith in your Brother, Gabe.”

“No, no, no. Don’t try to make me the bad guy in this. Why would a child lie about something so horribly monstrous? He’s just nine, Jesus Christ!”

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain. I know Him, I believe in anyone who loves Him, as David does. And you should too, Gabe.”

With an angry huff, Gabriel slammed the door hard on Jack, seething as he made his way back to his room. Jack was clearly being an idiot, blinded by his faith. He knew David too, heck, they ate together, worked together in the garden and bellowed at stupid jokes together. But this was clearly, clearly, no matter how much he wished to believe David would never be a monster like that, the fear in the child’s unshed, shining eyes made him see red. A child, who should have been happily running about playing dumb pranks and enjoying his childhood, yet his eyes, his eyes were branded with a sorrow and fear that he nearly broke down crying himself. This was not the eyes of an innocent nine-year-old boy, this was the look of an innocent that had his childhood ripped forcibly from him. His chattering teeth that stuttered his speech still echoed in his nightmares, nights after his confession.

Gabriel thought he knew Jack better than this. Sure, he was a naïve pretty white boy with a faith so unwaveringly strong, but to this extent where he would blindly believe his friend over a visibly traumatised young boy, this he did not expect. Jack was always the perfect model priest churches dreamt of. Compared to him, who swore and constantly questioned the Bible, he knew that his presence was merely tolerated thanks to his friendship with Jack.

Swearing, he flung his cloak onto his bed, pounding his fists furiously on the stone wall of his room. He ignored the blood from the cuts on his fists, he could barely feel anything through his red-hot rage. Before him was David, shit eating grin on his face, reaching out towards a small boy who was obviously trying to back away, his punches increased in speed.

A light, almost burning hot touch seared his right shoulder, snapping him out of his haze. Turning instinctively, he swung a quick right hook at the intruder, only to have his wrists stopped short by the slenderest fingers he had ever seen. Bewildered, he glanced up in confusion. Purple eyes gleamed in the moonlight, framed by black hair neatly pulled up in a ponytail. A pair of red lips shone as she smiled, revealing pearly white teeth.

“Uh-uh, no hurting yourself, doctor’s orders!”  
Her fingers were searing hot on his wrist, not holding them tightly and yet oddly, he couldn’t move them at all. He stared her down, taking in the black cloak draped over a red body hugging dress that fell slightly above her ankles, feet encased in a pair of black heels.

“Doctor?” He asked curiously, snatching his hand away as she released her odd hold on him.

“Did someone call a doctor?” for reasons that escaped him, she giggled before continuing, “I’m Angela Ziegler, the new medic here. Heard that you chased the last few away, didn’t you Mr Reyes?”

He squinted hard at her, suspicion growing. How did she kn-

“It’s not often that we have a Hispanic Priest in such a white part of the city, Reyes.”

He swallowed hard. Something about this woman was making his senses tingle. He recognised part of the feeling as distrust, but the small part in him that was irritatingly and irrationally boiling hot bubbled up as something he had not come across.

Angela grinned at his loss of words, slender finger swiping across her distractingly red lips before briefly running a finger down his stubbles, every lingering second burning a scorching track down his cheek to his chin.

“Now we need to get your beautiful hand tended to, Reyes,” she tutted, impossibly long eyelashes fluttering as she reached for his fist, gently bringing it up to her lips before softly bestowing a light kiss on the wounds across his knuckles.

“Just something to take away the pain, why don’t we head down to the infirmary and I’ll bandage it up real quick!” she quipped, dragging a dumbfounded Gabriel down the stairs.

He could barely think. All he could think of was her lips. Red lips. Blisteringly hot across his knuckles, a heat that smoldered beyond his knuckles. Then, her hand clutching his, looking ridiculously small in his huge palm. His eyes wandered lower, much to his chagrin, to the slight curve of her bottom and found himself wondering what it looked like without the cloak.

The thought halted him in his steps as he jerked his hand away. Never, ever, had he thought something so dirty. He knew, she was no normal doctor. No, not a normal girl even, she had to be a succubus. He had heard of them, how they could make the most moral of humans fall for their charm. She paused and turned back, looking at him quizzically, with sharp eyes calculating and analysing him closely.

He gripped the cross slung across his chest, glaring at this imposter.  
“I know your type, those that seduce even the most upright of men who have pledged their love to Him. Even if you managed to fool them, you can’t get past me.” He grinded out, holding his glare to her gleaming purple eyes.

“Ah, you got me there! I can’t believe, a century and I get found out on first sight by someone. What an interesting human you are, not to be taken in lust, Gabriel. Or should it be ‘Gabe’?” he watched in disbelief as horns appeared on her head, wings sprouted from her back, a tail swishing slowly, its tip shining with a wet sharpness.

“Oh, poor, poor Gabe. You see the evil in the world, and yet everyone refuses to believe you. Your best friend? He would rather believe in his ideal world of justice and purity than to admit that one of his friends committed an atrocious act against a small helpless child. My dear boy, even us Succubi will never prey on innocent, harmless children. What scum you have buried here, deep in this pretence of a holy place with the purest souls. I’ve seen many like you, my dear Gabe, good people run down by how horrible the world can be. Maybe we can be allies? Together we could weed out the bad, my dear.” Her voice rang low, sweet and velvet that soothed his nerves. Hesitantly, he rubbed his chin, feeling his stubble rough under his fingertips.

“What do you propose, and why do you want this, you devil?”

“Me, a devil? Oh, you flatter me my dear, I don’t have nearly enough power nor status. I’m just like you dear, I only want to weed out the bad seeds. I’m a mere longer living human who thrives on sexual energy. My proposal? With my power, we could convince people of the bad seeds that need to be weeded out. After all, no one believes you, don’t they? They don’t want to believe you, Gabriel my boy.” She reached out, slowly but firmly holding his left cheek in the cusp of her hand and smiled as his hands clenched tight, knowing she had hit a nerve.

“What do you want in exchange?”

“Nothing much, my boy. I just want to do my part for these foolish humans, especially those like your dearest friend. Maybe a sip of sexual energy occasionally?” her hand slipped lower, lower, down his chest and resting dangerously on his hip, rubbing small sensual circles.

“Let.. let me think about this.” He cursed his uncharacteristic stutter as a part of his mind willed her hand to slip closer to the centre.

She simply nodded and her hand left his hip, leaving him half relieved and half disappointed. Her slender hands held his right hand again, lifting it to her lips. He expected a light kiss like before, but was stunned when she sensually kissed the abrasions on his knuckles intensely. He could feel every lick of her tongue as it flicked against the deep cuts on his hand. The pressure of her lips, scorching his whole being as he avoided flinching. When she was finally done, he was a panting, sweating mess.  
Smirking, she blew him a kiss with a wink, walking away, hips swaying with her tail, before she turned her head and threw him a parting remark, “Take care of yourself and let me know your answer as soon as possible, doctor’s orders!”

He couldn’t believe himself. The whole situation felt so surreal, he pinched himself just to make sure he was not hallucinating. Heck, he could care less if it were all just a fucked up delusion. The proposition was so good, plus there was a hot woman involved. He was sick and tired of this so called purity that they imposed on everyone. What did it matter, one’s virginity and their moral or religious calling as long as they’re devoted to Him?

Fuck it, since they were trying to kick him out of the church anyways, he had nothing much to lose, teaming up with a devilish woman. He flexed his fists, clenching them hard again as he recalled how her tongue trailed across his wounds, equal parts harsh and soothing. Heading back to his room, he tried to put any thoughts of her out of his mind. 

It proved to be hard. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a raging hard on as bad as this. Even a cold shower proved to be futile as he scrubbed furiously at his abs, attempting to will his erection away with biblical passages. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could picture her red lips moving slowly, sensually down his cheek, to his chin, trailing down his chest, lower and lower. He could see her lips teasingly close to where he wanted her, only for her to look up and smirk at his impatience as he reached out to grip her hai-

The burning touch on his chilled shoulders incited a groan from him, as teasing fingers drew feather like trails down his back, tracing scars from a childhood he wished he could forget. Down, further and further until a teasing smack on his ass made him growl, turning to face his intruder to voice his disapproval, only to be struck mute.

Water from the shower pelted down her soft, snowy skin, as she stood there in her full glory, unabashedly cupping her breasts in her smooth hands, playing roughly with her mounds whilst she licked her scarlet lips, moaning.

Unthinkingly, his hand snapped out, gripping her tightly and bringing her soft body flush against his hard one, roughly smashing his lips onto her open mouth. A hand clutching her hair like a lifeline while the other roamed in a hungry exploration of her body. He finally let go of her lips, panting as his mouth joined his roaming hand, wanting to leave no inch of her unexplored. His eyes met her glazed over eyes, the usual teasing, haughty look replaced by a hungry desire. Smirking, he knelt down, holding her unfocused gaze before he hungrily dipped his tongue into her hot cavern, a thanks for the hot treatment of his fist. 

She tasted like dessert alcohol, addictively sweet with that seductive bitterness that burned subtly at the end. He could hear her moans even from the strong thighs that clasped him tightly, not letting him get up for air even if he wanted to. He wouldn’t have minded dying right then and there, buried in her sweet taste, until he felt the tightening of her walls around his tongue. Only then did her thighs loosen its hold on his face, letting him gasp for breath whilst she slid to the floor, legs too jelly like to hold her up. Proud of her dazed and panting face, he was about to say something when he realised that her face was burning red. 

“Why, mi amor, never had a man please you before?” 

Her face recovered her snow complexion before clicking her tongue in annoyance at him, quickly morphing into a cheeky grin that had him suspiciously backing up into the shower wall. 

His gaze dropped to her pink tongue darting out to lick scarlet lips. Swallowed a gulp as he backed into the bathroom’s cold wall, shivering as she shuffled sensually over, naughty lips inching closer to land a teasing kiss on the tip.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh it looked like a lot when I was writing it but... meh. Ya I headcanon Jack to be this upright person who sees life through his rose tinted glasses and refuses to believe his friend(s) will do anything bad, even if it means not believing his best friend. I'll try to update as fast as I can but I'm estimating about 1-2 weeks in between chapters! Please poke me on Tumblr and guilt me into posting or I'll never finish this :') Oh right, shameless plug here: drop me requests at http://kashikoi-kawaii.tumblr.com/ layout's a bit fucked up but I'm lazy to change it :') Oh if you don't mind playing with a silver scrub you can ask for my bnet too!


End file.
